Random Short Stories I came up With
by Dovepaw01
Summary: My mind is delusional, and these stories are what it comes up with. Enjoy.
1. Melany's Nightmare

Melany had been tossing and turning all night. It was now in the pre-dawn hours of the morning, with Melany not even having slept a wink. There was too much on her mind...Far too much.

At this point she'd decided to go for a walk in the forest, hoping to calm her nerves.

Oh, how wrong was she, when the cold, dead hands of Eternity awaited her...

She felt it grip her, quite tightly. It hurt...

"G-Gah!" She yelped. "L-Let me go!"

"Surrender your heart to the eternity!" A voice yelled.

"NEVER!" Melany screamed, thrashing about as the invisible hand tightened. "Urgh...No!"

Eternity was now swirling around her at a dizzying rate, so fast she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. There was the sensation of falling...

Falling...

"AAAH!" She woke up with a jolt, her heart pounding. Sora woke up next to her.

"Are you alright, Mel? What happened?!"

"J-Just...Just a bad dream..."

 _That's all that was, right?_

He put his arms around her. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I'm not helpless, Sora..." Melany protested, yawning. "I can defend myself quite well, actually. I picked up on a few things while you were asleep for that year."

 _Should I tell him? About eternity?_

She pressed closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much..."

 _No...Not yet. When the time's right...Then I'll tell him._

"I'm back now. And that'll never happen again, I promise."

 **A/N: Let me explain this. I had written this over on another site-Quotev-and posted it. Nothing to serious is going on here, just something my crazy mind came up with at three in the morning. Enjoy.**


	2. I Really Don't Know

**A/N: I do not own the song lyrics posted here. The singer on YouTube stated that anyone may use these lyrics provided she was given credit. The song is called Reboot, and the singer is JubyPhonic. I would highly recommend checking out her channel if you like japanese music, as her English covers are always beautiful. Here's the link to the song:** watch?v=gKh-P6jGwBw

Melany was staring out the window, headphones on, music playing. The song she'd been listening to had been stuck in her head for quite a while and when the singer began singing without thinking or even noticing, Melany began singing along:

A room the darkness has come to love  
A witch so hauntingly then appears  
She greets me only to turn and say goodbye  
The time the seasons began to freeze  
The days that never passed would pile up as snow  
I think about it all of the time

"I made it your favorite  
Color, you'd love it just look and see!"  
Then one at a time those  
Bonds that we tied too tight ripped a seam  
Before I fixed my eyes  
All that we wanted, but way too unsure, too afraid  
Had fallen through our fingers way too fast  
And scattered away

And now I'm left standing on this lone monochrome stage  
Can't run away in this tv-like play  
Crying to skies, I'd rather die and be reborn  
So I can repaint the fourth dimension so bright  
I'm sure it never will fade  
And something new will break the day

Around in circles, my everyday  
Is trapping me from running away  
The flicks and ticks of sunlight breaking at dawn  
The greying days of season-less haze  
Bleed on and on, relentlessly on they fade  
Or that's the way it kinda had felt

And all at once that truth, clear to see  
Left disappointment deep underneath  
We felt the pain we'd tried so hard to keep away  
In the haze, just so afraid of getting too close,  
We ended our story  
Let's open up and write in it again

Left standing on this lone monochrome stage  
Can't run away in this tv-like play  
Crying to skies, I'd rather die and be reborn  
So I can repaint the fourth dimension so bright  
I'm sure it never will fade  
And something new will break the day

Little did she know she had an audience.

"Hey, Mel," Sora said as she finished that last note.

Melany jumped. "H-Hey, Sora..."

"You have a really pretty voice, you know," He told her.

She blushed. "Y-you think so?"

"Yeah. Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm alway wearing headphones. They kinda block out everything else."

"Oh."

"Besides, I'm not a professional or anything. I'm not _that_ great."

"But you do sound great," Sora said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Sora..." Melany said softly. "But exactly how long were you standing there?"

"A few minutes."

Melany blushed again. "So you heard it all?"

"Yeah."


	3. Another of Melany's Nightmares

As agony pierced her whole body, Melany's mind replayed every nightmare, every awful thing, every disappointment, heartbreak, fear, grief, pain, that she'd ever experienced.

"NO! You won't...You can't...I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!"

"You don't have a choice! The eternity is inside you! GIVE YOURSELF TO IT!"

"Never! It's NOT inside of me!" Melany screamed, struggling desperately as the agony stopped, leaving her to fall to the dark floor. All that surrounded her was dark violet and black, and to be honest, she could feel her strength beginning to ebb, her consciousness slipping, and the dark, dangerous energy closing in.

The cold, icy feeling of the dark power gripping her pushed her consciousness even further away.

"No..." Was all she could say, her body immobilized by the awful energy.

As she blacked out, she felt it close around her, tightly. Painfully.

 _Oh my God, it's all over now...I'm finished..._

The next thing she was aware of, a hand was shaking her gently. The cold, empty, overwhelming energy was no longer there, instead a familiar feeling her currently drowsy mind couldn't quite place.

"Mel? Mel, wake up...C'mon..." That voice! She'd recognize it anywhere...

"What?" She looked up at Sora, who was right beside her, concern clear in his blue eyes.

"Are you okay..? You were acting...Weird."

"Weird..? How..?" Nervousness was now crawling up her throat.

"You were...I don't really know how to describe it...you were crying or something, like you were hurting somehow, and...I got really scared...you...you've never cried like that before and..."

"I was crying..?"

"Yeah. It was...scary."

"Sorry I worried you...I...I mean, I've been having these...really bad nightmares lately..."

 _Nightmares that have_ _ **felt**_ _so real..._

"I can tell. It definitely seems like you haven't been sleeping well lately..."

"Am I really that transparent..?"

"Well, it's either that, or I just know you really well."

To Melany's surprise, he pulled her closer.

For whatever reason, feeling him right beside her, or rather, pressed close to her, made Melany feel secure.

It was...Odd, but not unpleasant.

She buried her face into his chest. "It's been so bad..."

"Mel...They're just dreams. They can't hurt you."

How can you be so sure? You haven't lived through one of them! She wanted to say, but her tongue fought, and instead what she said was:

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

 _What?! No! That's not what I meant to say! Wha-Oh God why can I never speak my mind anymore?! What's_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?!_

By now, the nightmare had been pushed aside. For some reason, a reason she might never figure out, she felt safer with Sora close. Maybe it was how close they were...

Either way, she pressed closer. "You might be right, but either way, they've felt...So real. Too real..."


	4. I'm Sorry

"Is this really how you want it to be?!" Melany cried. "Come on, Xeno! This isn't you!"

"Yes, it is! Why can't you join us over here on the dark side?!" Her brother yelled.

"Because there are people who care about me on this side! I'm not going to abandon them, not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Melany retorted. "And I'm gonna get my brother back, one way or another!"

"Good luck with that. The Xeno you thought you knew is gone now. This is me now, Melany."

"I refuse to believe it! My brother's still there somewhere, and I'm gonna-GAH!" She was thrown to the side by a heavy blow from her brother's sword. Where the blade had collided with her shoulder, blood was now dripping from the wound it had created.

"I'm not gonna fight you!"

"If you think the old Xeno is still here, you're a fool! He's gone!" Another attempted attack came Melany's way; she rolled to safety.

"Fine..." She said softly as she rose to her feet, her Keyblade appearing in her hand. "I guess I have no choice..."

With those words, she attacked, but her aim was off, and she missed. As she was recovering from the shock at how far she'd been off, Xeno attacked with a swift blow from his sword, catching Melany just above her left eye and creating a long, deep gash.

She cried out in pain as blood dripped into her eye; blinking it out, she attacked again, landing a blow to her brother's side.

He went flying and when he hit the ground he lay motionless, winded.

Xeno recovered quickly, aiming another blow at Melany though she dodged narrowly.

Melany landed a blow to Xeno's shoulder, briefly stunning him. Using this opening she shot a small beam of light at him, which, she prayed, would maybe bring the real Xeno back.

No such luck...

Upon recovery, the now weakened Xeno aimed a blow that could easily prove fatal. He slashed at Melany's chest, successfully tearing a ragged wound. Blood spurted from the gash, much to Melany's horror, but she kept fighting.

One final blow, and Xeno was taken down.

Melany, wounded, bleeding, almost unable to breathe, had won.

But her brother didn't seem to be breathing.

 _I...I killed him..! Oh my God...I-I...I killed my brother..._

She coughed up blood, and, believing she was a murderer, hung her head.

 _I'm sorry, Xeno..._

"Mel!" Sora had just arrived.

Melany, bleeding heavily from her wounds, barely had the strength to turn and face him before her legs gave out and she collapsed.

In a flash, Sora was there. He caught her, and Melany heard him take in a sharp breath when he saw her injuries.

"You...You're bleeding..!"

"I-I know...But...I-I killed...My brother..." Tears stung her eyes as she said those words.

"What?! How?!" Sora yelped.

"I-I didn't...I didn't mean to..."

"I know, Mel...But...he did this to you...didn't he?"

"It...that's...He wasn't thinking..." Melany was fighting for breath now.

Sora pulled a healing potion out of his pocket, and was about to use it on Melany, when she reached out and caught his wrist with a trembling hand. "Don't."

"I have to! I'm not gonna lose you!"

"Sora...Please."

"Mel..."

"..."

When she said nothing, Sora noticed that she had let go of his hand as well.

"Mel?!"

"I'm not gonna argue..."

He used the potion and it helped a great deal, though it didn't fully heal her wounds; it made them far less severe, enough to where she wasn't going to die.

How can he still care..? I'm a murderer...

"It wasn't your fault, Mel," Sora said as if he'd read her mind. "He made his decision-he chose that road. You didn't mean to kill him..."

He helped her stand, and the instant she was on her feet she hugged him tightly, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt the full agony of grief caused by her big brother's death and the guilt of knowing it was her fault.

 _What have I become..?_


	5. Miracle

Melany nuzzled closer to Sora, unaware of what she was doing. Half asleep, her small body pressed against his, not even aware of his presence...

He smiled softly at her, glad to see her not being restless for once.

Though, he couldn't really blame her, considering how ill she was...

He gently placed his hand on her forehead, almost immediately feeling a sense of dread.

Her fever had gotten worse, again, and by a significant amount.

Given how pale she was, she was just as bad again, if not worse...

She shifted a bit, her movements understandably weak.

He sighed, worry for Melany keeping him well alert. She'd fallen ill after a particularly harsh battle, during which she'd received a rather large wound which had since gotten infected.

She'd been fighting for her life ever since.

And now, Sora feared her fight would end soon, and he would lose her...

Her breathing was shallow, rough...

But something seemed to keep her fighting.

She was improving, albeit slowly.

It was difficult watching her fight the way she was, one minute winning and then the next not waking up for days.

Once, Sora had almost thought her heart had stopped, and that she'd lost the fight, though in reality it was just barely beating...

Now, her feeble, small breaths assured him she was still alive.

Her head was resting on his shoulder, so he was stuck where he was...

But he didn't mind, and he didn't want to disturb her, anyway, given how truly ill she was. He just hoped she'd be alright, and that maybe, just maybe, she'd make it through.

Melany shifted again, a soft whimper escaping her throat.

Sora, thinking fast, stroked her hair gently in an attempt to soothe her.

It worked; she returned to her peaceful state.

Sora had always noticed that Melany, when her hair was being petted, was much like a dog when its ear was being rubbed; she always ended up in a relaxed and calm state, no matter what the situation...

He found it cute, how easy it was to calm her if she was scared or upset, but he had to wonder why that particular thing could have such an effect on her.

She was...Different, to say the least, but in her own special way. In a good way.

He loved her for who she was, for the way she was.

He just hoped she'd pull through.

After a long while, she woke up, her fever almost completely broken.

"Yoku nemuremashita ka?" He asked her, knowing how much she loved the Japanese language and how fluently she spoke it, and her reaction was one of the most amazing things he could have ever hoped for.

She smiled sleepily at him, then replied, "Hai, arigatōgozaimasu."

"Kanji mo yoku?"

Melany nodded, "Watashi wa takusan yoi kanji!" She replied cheerfully, seeming more energetic than he'd seen her so far over the past several weeks.

"That's great! Glad you feel better!"

It was great to see her back to her cheerful, energetic self, after several long weeks of fighting for her life. He hugged her.

"Nidoto sonoyōni watashi o kowagaranaide kudasai..."

"Watashi wa shimasenga, shiyou to surudeshouga, watashi wa nani o yakusoku suru koto wa dekimasen..." Melany said indignantly, then added with a small yawn, "Watashi wa mada hontōni nemuidesu..."

"That's to be expected. You may be feeling better, but that doesn't mean you actually are better..."

"I know, I know..." Melany yawned. "But still...I'm tired of only sleeping all day every day..."

"Sometimes you can't help it."

"I understand that, Sora, believe me. It's just killing me."

"I know, Mel, I know..."

She snuggled into him again, shivering. "Watashi wa atatakaku watashi o tamotsu, samuidesu yo..."

"Wh-What? Don't tell me the fever's getting bad again..."

"It's not...I'm just really cold..."

"Hey...I'm just glad you're alright."

She was still the same old Melany, even if she had been in the middle of life and death several times over the last six weeks.

"Aishteru," Melany murmured, falling asleep pressed close to him once again.

He knew what she meant.

"I love you too, Mel."

 _I won't leave your side until you get completely better,_ he thought, _I promise_.


	6. Reunion -Fluff-

**A/N: If any of you wanted to see something seriously fluffy, here's something...I basically changed the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2 a bit-Remember when Sora wakes up after a year?**

 **This is basically a fluffier, more tears-of-joy version of that.**

 **Also he wakes up at home because I'm not going by the story. Deal with it -Sunglasses** -

Sora opened his eyes, stretching. He felt a bit odd, as though he hadn't truly been awake in the longest time. Looking around, he saw that nothing had really changed.

Then he realized something.

"Melany!" He sprinted, hoping to find her.

He wanted to hear her voice again.

To see her face, to feel her beside him.

He heard music from a short distance away, and singing.

He knew that sweet, light, beautiful voice.

He'd heard it so many times...

He raced towards it.

~Melany~

Her local performance in a small yet popular pizza place.

Something she'd been practicing for for weeks now, and she'd been so nervous...

Sighing, she continued singing, finishing her song:

 _And someday, breezing by on a whim, you'll look this way_

 _Call to mind one small bud and behold it's fleeting sweet decay_

 _In a flash all these memories will go someday soon_

 _Fluttering Fluttering On and On_

 _Steal my heart knowing all of the time you always held_

 _Close to you know this piece of a love will fly and ring out again_

 _Sweeping soft like the whispers as you see nobody_

 _Fluttering And Fluttering So Far..._

The entire room burst into applause, and she saw that some people had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you," She said into the mic. "I-I've truly felt, for a while now, that the person I love is gone, and I may never see him again. I truly feel that I can relate to this song and-"

"Mel?"

The voice she'd come to know only in her memories rose from the back of the crowd.

She fell silent.

 _Am I going insane..?_

The crowd had parted, revealing him. Sora.

"Oh, my God, you're back!" She cried, abandoning the mic and stage, instead running to him and jumping at him, throwing her arms around him tightly. Tears of pure happiness spilled before she could stop them.

"Wh-Hey, you're acting like I was dead or something..."

"You may as well have been," Melany murmured into his shoulder. "You were gone for a whole year..."

"...Was I?"

"Yes, you idiot! Oh, my God..." Tears still falling unchecked, she accidentally hugged him tighter. "I've missed you so, so much..."

He hugged her back. "I've missed you, too."

After what seemed an eternity, they broke away.

"Guess what?" Melany said, finally managing to wipe away her tears and stop crying.

"What?"

"I love you!" Without even giving him the chance to reply, she kissed him, throwing him completely off.

But when he kissed back, she knew what his reply was.

And suddenly, it didn't matter that everyone else in the restaurant was staring at them.

In that moment, everyone else had disappeared, except for herself and Sora.

Reunited at last.


End file.
